The Jealousy Game
by SPskater411
Summary: After finally having the chance to be with his idol, Kazu then was later given the harsh reality the next day, breaking Kazu's pride and heart. To win Ryo back, and get his revenge, Kazu decides to 'move on' and find someone else. But will this dangerous game of love work in Kazu's favor? Contains yaoi/slash inside. Rated M for reasons. MIGHT have x-over with some Digimon Tri.
**The Jealousy Game**

 **Summary:** After finally having the chance to be with his idol, Kazu then was later given the harsh reality the next day, breaking Kazu's pride and heart. To win Ryo back, and get his revenge, Kazu decides to 'move on' and find someone else. But will this dangerous game of love work in Kazu's favor?

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Digimon Tamers or any of it's characters. This is just a non-profit fanfiction that's written for my amusement and imagination._

* * *

"W-what?"

Light eyes blinked slowly as he looked at the naked older male sitting up next to him, turning his own naked body to face him with big eyes, "I asked, if we were boyfriends now, or something?"

Yes. It had finally happened. After how many years? Going from being his biggest fan, to falling in love with him, Shiota Hirokazu had gotten the attention of Akiyama Ryo, the Digimon King. It was hard at first, what with Ryo always paying attention to Makino Ruki and the fact that they were trying to save both their world and the Digital world...but after the years of being friends, one very passionate night...Kazu lost his virginity to him.

Ryo was rubbing his brown hair, his sky colored eyes meeting the dark grey eyes of Kazu's, looking nervous.

"Oh god, I didn't lead you on did I?"

"...Eh?" Okay, Kazu wasn't expecting that.

The Digimon King sighed as he then looked at Kazu awkwardly, "I thought...this was for fun? I mean, we drank, and had some great sex, lemme tell you...I thought you understood..."

As Ryo was rambling, it just became white noise to the other Tamer as he stared at the other for a moment in numbing shock. Was he dreaming...or having some sort of nightmare? Oh god, again?

"Look, I'm sorry...but...I didn't mean to...shit...I'm not looking for any relationship right now..." Ryo was then blinking when Kazu was getting up, grabbing his clothes and running out the door, "KAZU WAIT!"

* * *

...And that was a month ago.

"Boy, Kazu, you don't look so good..." The voice of Takato sounded, and the visor wearing eighteen year old looked over at him with a blank tired face.

"No shit, sherlock," He murmured then smacked his head once more onto his desk and groaned.

"Is this still about Ryo?"

Of course Kazu had to confine with his two best friends, Takaro and of course Kenta. They were the only ones that knew of Kazu's longtime crush and almost obsession with Ryo. And after telling them what happened, Takato wanted to talk to Ryo about this whole thing and Kenta came with the 'I'm sorry man, but I told you' crap speech.

Kazu wasn't stupid. He knew after the years of saving the digital world, Ryo became somewhat of a player. Flirting here and there and being all charming and shit. And yet, Kazu still fell hard for him. And when he had Ryo look at him and then...the drinks came...okay, yeah, Kazu felt like an idiot. The idiot that fell in love with someone who didn't want to get serious.

"It's not fair...the one guy I lose my viriginity too and he _'didn't mean to?!'_ What a load of crap!" Kazu complained and rubbed his head. He was sort of glad that Ryo was avoiding seeing him as much as Kazu was to him.

"This can't go on, Kazu. One of these days you'll _have_ to see him," Takato folded his arms as he then tilted his head, "Besides, he was looking for you yesterday,"

"I don't want to see him," Kazu answered childishly, his nose up in the air, making his best friend roll his eyes.

"Honestly, this is ridiculous. The others are starting to notice too, like one or the other always absent during our meet ups and everything, it's getting awkward," Takato then was grabbing his backpack and looked at his friend once more, "Listen, I'm sorry he hurt you, really, I am...but this pity party has gone on LONG enough. I have to go, talk to you later okay?"

And with that, Takato left.

Sighing, the senior highschool got up, and trudged along the doorway with his bag. ' _It's not EASY to move on. H-he was my first, and I really REALLY liked him...maybe loved him,_ ' Kazu sulked as he then was walking out of the school and felt stupid for wanting to sob like some girl, ' _If only it was THAT easy. To just see the next person to bump into and then-_ '

"OW!"

Kazu gasped as he fell on his rear end and then growled, "HEY! Watch where you're going wise guy-!"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! A-are you okay?"

Kazu then blinked as he then stared up into concerned brown eyes. Tilting his head back, the guy was pretty good looking...if you count that he looked like someone who's from the fishing port or something. The guy was tanned, and his shirt was slightly open to reveal the six pack he got on him and wearing beach shorts to show off those sculpted legs. Sort of reminded Kazu of a surfer, and hey, he had the long hair for it tied in a pony tail.

"Um, excuse me? Hello?" The male was waving his hand in front of the slightly drooling Kazu, and soon jumped when Kazu snapped out of it for a moment.

"Oh! Y-Yeah, I'm okay," He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whew, that's good..." The other male laughed and then grinned, "Anyways, I was just so busy looking for my cousin, that I didn't really see you, I'm sorry,"

Kazu waved his hands in front of him, "Oh! No no, I'm the one that should be sorry. I was kind of lost in thought about something and well...yeah..." He then hummed a bit, "So you're not from around here huh?" Kazu noticed the other was strolling a medium sized luggage.

The mystery young man nodded, "Yeah, I just came from Okinawa and I'm visiting my cousin here for the summer. I was supposed to meet him at the station but ah, I sort of wanted to find out where he lived on my own and wandered around and got myself lost,"

Kazu snorted a little then shook his head, "Where is it you're heading anyways? Oh, my name's Kazu by the way," He placed his hand out with a smile, "Maybe I can help you out,"

"I knew city folk would be a lot nicer than my grandpa says," The other smiled and shook Kazu's hand, "My name is Urazoe Kai, and I'm looking for the Matsuda Bakery,"

"EHhhh?!" Kazu looked at Kai in surprise and then blinked, "Wait, so your cousin is...Takato?"

"Oh, you know him?" Kai tilted his head but then smiled brightly, "Oh! Wait, you're one of Takato's friends he talks about in his letters! You're the funny hat wearing guy that likes to make the jokes,"

Kazu's eye twitched for a moment. ' _Really? Takato describes me as that?!_ ' "Er, I-I guess so...?"

"Though, Takato didn't tell me you were cute," Kai tilted his head and grinned, "Are your other friends cute as well?"

"HOW about we go walk to Takato's place now huh?" Kazu laughed nervously and started walking away as Kai cheekily followed, ' _Boy, Takato, you sure have weird relatives..._ '

* * *

It was sort of a surprise that Takato came walking into his home to tell them that Kai wasn't at the station, and instead found not only Kai there with Guilmon , but Kazu as well.

"You were here all this time?" Takato raised a brow as Kai waved happily.

"I bumped into your friend a while ago and he helped me find your home," Kai explained, leaning closer to an uncomfortable Kazu, "Your friends are so funny, and cute too! So I asked him to stay for dinner and your folks were okay with that,"

The goggle wearing boy sighed, rubbing his head as he huffed, "Don't go inviting people yourself when you yourself are a guest here," Takato scolded softly and then looked to Kazy apologetically, "I'm sorry Kazu, my cousin can be a bit eccentric,"

"Er, i-it's okay dude, honestly," Kazu laughed a bit then watched as Takato was grabbing Kai by the ear and excusing themselves, leaving him with Guilmon and the sudden popping in of Calumon appearing on Kazu's lap.

As Takato dragged Kai into the kitchen, he turned to his sheepish cousin with his hands on his own hips, "Alright, spill. There's another reason why you invited Kazu in, and not just because he's my friend,"

"Aw so mean, why do you think I have another motive?" Kai pouted, but once seeing the stern look over his cousin's face, he then sighed, "Don't have to be so protective of him. Geez, it's almost as if you really like him or something," He ignored the way the other spluttered and flushed and continued, "Look, I need to ask you to do me a solid,"

Takato looked puzzled, "A solid?"

"Yeah...your friend is freakin' adorable man, and _trust me_ there's not a lot of good looking guys or gals in the island all that much unless they are tourists. You gotta tell me, is he single...or...?"

Takato frowned deeply, "Yes he's single-" He then held a hand up when Kai got that hopeful look, "But he sort of got his heart broken recently...well a month ago but he's still hurting. And I don't want you to hurt him if you're thinking of a fling-"  
"Hey, woah woah, I'm not like that. C'mon, give me some credit cuz," Kai pouted, but faltered at the hard look Takato was giving, "Look, I guess it's that summer feeling of romance you know? And I want to experience that. I just wanted to ask him out on one date and if it doesn't work out, I'll back off,"

Sighing, Takato looked thoughtful about it. On one hand, he knew that something real bad might happen if he allowed his wayward cousin be with someone like Kazu. He may act like a goof, but Takato knew that the thing with Ryo was a low blow to the other's ego...he wasn't ready to date. On the other hand, Takato wanted Kazu to move on and be happy again...but did it _have_ to be Kai?

Giving it more thought, the tamer looked at his puppy eyed cousin then rolled his eyes with a loud exhale, "...One date, and if he says no or feels uncomfortable, then back off,"

Kai was grinning brightly as he then cheered, "Thanks cuz! I won't let you down!" He then paused as he then gave a cheeky grin, "...So you do _like_ Kazu or something or...?"

"He's just a friend, don't misunderstand," Takato blushed and then was narrowing his eyes, "He's like a brother to me and I can't help be overprotective,"

Kai looked at him for a moment and hummed, ' _Whoever this guy that hurt Kazu must be a real asshole for sweet innocent Takato to be 'overprotective_ '... _I thought he was just acting jealous or something,'_ He thought as he and Takato walked back in the room together, only to see Kazu on his back laughing as Calumon jumped on him. ' _As I thought, so freakin' cute,_ '

"Hahaha Calumon stop it!" Kazu laughed and soon was sitting up, petting the happy Digimon and smiled.

"Hey, ah, Kazu," Kai spoke up, making the visor wearing boy look up questionably, "I was wondering if you could show me around town tomorrow?"

"Eh? Won't Takato show you around?" Kazu asked in confusion as Takato smiled.

"Ah, I will meet you guys up sometime tomorrow, I just have to see Jenrya first in the morning about something," The goggle wearing boy replied easily, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...okay," Kazu hummed as he thought about it, ' _I do need a good distraction from you-know-who..._ ' It was then a lightbulb went over his head and then smiled, ' _Well, Takato says I should move on...why not with Kai? I mean, he is kind of hot in that country side kind of way,_ ' He thought and then smiled, ' _Perfecto! I think I have a plan,_ ' "Is it okay that we invite friends to come with too, I'm sure you'd like to meet all of them,"

Takato raised a brow as Kai almost looked disappointed, but hid it with a smile.

"I don't see why not," Kai shrugged as Kazu then smiled, a smile that Takato knew that Kazu had thought of a bad idea.

' _I just hope this doesn't turn out to be one of those drama sitcoms that complicates things..._ '

* * *

 **And that's it. So what do you think? I didn't think I'd come back into the Digimon fandom again. I just recently today updated my 'The Thing About Wishes' story and well, I thought about this one to make too. I've never really been a fan of Tamers that much than with Adventures 01 and 02...and rewatching it again I loved some of the characters (Except Juri...I dunno why but I dislike her). And so, I had to pick out my favorite guy, Hirokazu. C'mon he's basically Davis/Daisuke...and you know I love Dai-chan :3 Anyways, please read and review on what you guys think and if I should continue this. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
